Before Smosh
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: (Prequel to Daddy Smosh) Before Ian and Anthony were the famous Smosh duo, they were two kids who had no idea they'd be famous someday...watch them grow up into the guys we all know and love
1. Meet Ian and Anthony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so...I dunno, after doing Daddy Smosh, I decided to make this prequel to Daddy Smosh, in which its basically oneshots of Ian and Anthony from before Smosh. I thought it would be pretty neat, and...yeah kind of fun...yes you can make suggestions just like with Daddy Smosh XD And like Daddy Smosh it will skip around XD**

* * *

It was a nice, crisp September day, the twent two year old woman smiled softly at the tiny baby in her arms. He was so small, and adorable, she and her husband ignored the jokes their families made about him looking like a chubby old man with a receding hairline.

Anthony was their baby, and he was amazing...she looked up, and smiled as her husband walked in, a huge smile on his face.

" Hi." She whispered,

" Hey." He whispered back, sitting down on the bedside next to her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders as they marveled at their first born son.

" One day he's gonna be famous, maybe an actor or a model." Said Lori, her husband looked at her oddly. She knew he didn't believe, but there were times when she just knew these things. And this was something she definetly knew, that one day Anthony was going to be an important person...but no matter what, she'd always love him.

Raul looked at his wife, before turning to their son...he knew there were times that she thought she "knew" things. But, then again, he was always the more logical one of the two...Anthony looked up at him, with his brown eyes...he smiled softly, he loved his son, and he was going to do everything he could so that Anthony could grow up safe and happy.

* * *

It was November, Chery Hecox looked down at the tiny baby boy in her arms and smiled. Five year old Melissa looked down at him quizzically before looking up at their mother.

" Do all babies look squished?" She asked, Cheryl chuckled.

" Yes honey they do, but you'll see he's going to be so adorable when he's a little older." Said Cheryl, Baby Ian looked around everywhere with his blue eyes, already wanting to explore everything around him...she knew he was going to be rambunctious as he got older.

" Where your father?" She asked, the five year old shrugged in response, making Chery roll her eyes.

" Probably still at work." Mumbled Ian's mom before looking back at the tiny little baby, making a few whimpering noises. Which probably meant he was hungry, she smiled and fed Ian, while her daughter looked on, she knew that her husband always worked...but it wasn't fair that he couldn't even be ere to see the birth of his son.

Ian smiled and went back to looking around the room, once he was done...he was so excited for what lifehad to offer...he couldn't wait to get started.

* * *

**So, tell me what you guys think...are you excited?**


	2. Scary Movie

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey everyone, so this is the latest edition of Before Smosh, and you can give suggestions for different prompts or whatever it is you want to see, and maybe I will do some chapters, whith the Smosh Games guys, Kalel, Mari and Mel, if you guys want to see it. And...yeah, Enjoy XD**

**This oneshot, is basically them seeing a scary movie when their not supposed to and freaking out...and I chose Ginger Snaps, because its one of my favorite movies, and I wholeheartidly reccomend it.**

**Ian and Anthony are 12**

**Melissa is 17**

* * *

" Dude check this out." Said Ian, holding up a Blockbuster videocase, Anthony wrinkled his nose and looked at Ian oddly, wondering what was so special about that. After begging and pleading for hours, days, and weeks for his parents to let him sleepover at Ian's house. And they agreed on the conditions that they wouldn't stay up too late, they wouldn't eat junk food, and they wouldn't watch scary movies.

Suffice it to say, that they planned on breaking each of those rules.

" What is it?" Asked Anthony.

" So, I was with my sister at Blockbusters getting movies right? well, she said to get this movie because its supposed to be really scary. Its called Ginger Snaps." Said Ian, Anthony tilted his head to the side in confusion.

" Ginger Snaps? that doesn't sound scary...is it that weird movie that came out a couple years ago?" He asked, Ian nodded.

" Yeah, my sister saw it, its got blood, girls, and its a werewolf movie." Said Ian enthusiastically, He hadn't really seen the movie but his sister had recommended it...and it did seem pretty cool from what she'd told him. Anthony shrugged his shoulders, as he and Ian put in the movie, and watched on the couch, an array of potato chips and other sugary sweets before them.

The two laid on their stomachs, slowly eating as they watched the werewolf bite Ginger and drag her off into the woods. Ian swallowed the lump in his throat, they sat there and watched as the movie unfolded and Ginger slowly turned into a werewolf...although Anthony didn't want to admit, that she was pretty cute...until the part where she finally transformed came along.

Their eyes widened at the sight of the large wolf.

Finally when the movie was over, the two twelve year olds sat there...before looking at each other.

" That movie wasn't so scary." Said Anthony, with a small nervous chuckle.

" Yeah I mean, werewolves aren't that scary." Said Ian, trying more to convince himself than anything. Their eyes widened, as the lights went out...and a full moon was out tonight.

" I...Ian?" Said Anthony, Ian immediately got up.

" Its just a stupid movie Anthony, there aren't any werewolves here at all." Both boys screamed and wrapped their arms around each other in a hug, as they heard something howling outside.

" Wh- what was that?" Asked Anthony, clinging to an, and almost on the verge of having a panic attack...it hadn't really been the movie itself that scared them...but the werewolf in the movie that had done it. That thing was creepy, it was fast, its howls were nothing like a normal wolf's...and now there was a full moon out tonight.

" P-probably just some stupid dog." Said Ian, trying to be brave. Anthony gulped and nodded as he followed Ian towards the kitchen where the flashlights were.

" Wheres Melissa?" Asked Anthony, Ian shrugged he recalled seeing his sister's boyfriend's car outside...he assumed that was where she was. After getting the flashlights, they looked outside and saw that not even the streetlights were on. It was nothing but pure darkness out there...they jumped as the door opened and closed.

" Its the beast." Whispered Anthony frightened. Ian nodded, and both slowly peeked out from the kitchen, hearing the door close, once they did so...they looked at each other...trying to convince themselves that they were really brave. before turning and immediately tackling whoever it was, the girl let out a cry of surprise, followed by a thud...when the lights came on.

" Oh hi Melissa." Said Ian, with a small innocent smile.

" Get off of me Ian, what were you doing?" She asked, immediately standing off as soon as they got off of her. The two twelve year olds looked down and told her everything, about how they'd seen the movie and gotten super freaked out, thinking there was an actual werewolf outside.

" No, the power just got cut off because of maintenence or something, there are no such things as werewolves, now go to your room." Said Melissa, the two nodded and headed upstairs, Ian looked back at Anthony.

" We should totally do that again sometime." Said Ian, earning him a small glare from Anthony, before the two burst out laughing.


	3. First Meetings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so Creekgrrl suggested doing one about thatfateful day when Ian and Anthony first met XD, so here it is, and I hope you like it, don't forget to leave anymore suggestions and here we go XD**

**Ian and Anthony = 12**

* * *

Anthony sat at his desk quietly, the classroom filled with the chatter, and laughter of his classmates. Everyone was excitedly picking their partners for the project they had to do about recylcing. He looked around as everyone started chatting and talking with their friends, he sighed and took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Reaching in his backpack...as someone nearbye chatted alittle too loudly.

" Geez, look at Padildo over there, working by himself as usual."

" Yeah, he never hangs out with anyone, probably thinks he's too good to hang out with us."

The comments made Anthony retreat deeper and deeper into his seat, as he tried to hide behind his backpack. Ian looked back at Anthony, sitting there, he felt really really sorry for him...having transferred from another school just today, he'd seen the other boy a few times.

And had seen him at lunch tucked away in a corner, all by himself...it was kind of sad really. In a way, it reminded him of how he was at his old school...all alone and with hardly any friends. He cleared his throat and looked at the other kids in his group.

"Maybe he's just shy." Said Ian in defense, he didn't know the other kid...but he did feel bad for him.

" You mean stuckup?" Said someone else, making the other kids laugh. Ian narrowed his eyes slightly, when he noticed the teacher going over to Anthony.

" Anthony, this is a group project I thought I told you to find a group." Said Ms. Goodale, Anthony looked down sheepishly, the teacher sighed and looked around.

" Does anyone want to work with Anthony?" She asked, the room became silent, as no one wanted to be ripped away from their group to work with the wierd, shy kid. Anthonyshifted uncomfortably in his set, wishing that the teacher hadn't drawn attention to him.

" Ian, would you like to work with Anthony?" Asked the teacher picking out a random name.

" Um...sure?" Said Ian, getting his stuff and going over to sit next to Anthony who seemed to be avoiding his gaze. The teacher went back to the front of the room, satisfied.

" I'm Ian."

" Anthony..."

Ian looked back as the members of his old group gigglied at him, Ian furowed his brows and immediately looked down at his desk, memories of being laughed at back at his old school returned, as his hands clenched into fists. Anthony noticed this, and looked away shyly.

" You don't have to work with me if you don't wanna...you can go back to them when she's done." Said Anthony, shocking Ian...he hadn't meant to make Anthony feel bad. Besides, he remembered how bad it felt when he himself was in Anthony's position.

" Nah, their a bunch of losers anyway." Said Ian, making Anthony look up in shock.

After Miss Goodale gave the instructions, Ian and Anthony proceeded to draw the landfill...although Ian noticed that Anthony was also doodling little poops, he smiled anddrew stinklines coming from the poop, as well as flies around it. The other boy looked at him, and Ian looked back with a smirk.

" What, poop stinks doesn't it?" He asked, making Anthony chuckle and nod. Ian smiled, he liked making people laugh and have fun...the two quickly began to add more things, and a few people wearing gasmasks...and they found that they had alot in common with each other including a sense of a humor.

Once it was their turn to present, Ian did most of the talking though he convinced Anthony to at least attempt to talk.

Once the presentations were over, and it was time to go Anthony assumed that it would be the end of their sudden friendship...that maybe now that the project was over, Ian would go back to his other friends...so he was pleasantly surprised when Ian said.

" Hey wanna come over to my house after school? I just got this super awesome new game, and tonigts pizza night!" Exclaimed Ian enthusiastically, Anthony smiled softly.

" Ok." Ian smiled and slung an arm around Anthony's shoulder. Talking all about the fun and exciting things, e had planned.


	4. Arguments

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated wih them'**

**Hey guys so up next, we have Useful's suggestion of Ian and Anthony, arguing and having to work together on a sketch. After this will be Moat Boat's suggestion of Ian/Melanie and Anthony/Kalel meeting**

**This takes place a week or so after Ian and Anthony first moved in together.**

* * *

Friends fought, and especially if you were friends for as long as Ian and Anthony were...there were bound to be some arguments. And, well in Ian and Anthony's case alot of the times it was when one did something really, really annoying or stepped over the line.

This was one of those times...

" I told you I'm sorry ok I thought I sent it already!" Exclaimed Ian, as they were in the car.

" Well why didn't you check? now we have no water, and this wouldn't have happened if you'd just mailed the fucking bill like you were supposed to!" Replied Anthony, he'd left it up to Ian to mail the already overdue water bill. But of course, in Ian's absentmindedness he'd forgotten and by then it was too late, and they'd have to wait until tommorrow.

He loved his best friend, really...Ian was like his brother, but there were times when Ian's absentmindedness could get so firetrucking annoying.

" Well excuse me Mr. High and mighty, not all of us are perfect like you." He retorted.

He loved Anthony like his brother, but really he was such a perfectionist sometimes, really so he'd made one little mistake it wasn't the end of the world.

" I never said I was!"

" Yeah you did, you think you're better than everyone else!" He snapped, it wasn't just about a bill anymore since lately every litle thing he did lately would set Anthony off. Anthony gritted his teeth, he didn't know why he just felt...angry all this week, maybe it was because he and Ian had just moved in together and well...there were things that annoyed him.

" Well at least I'm more mature than you!, you're the one whose so stupid he can't ever do anything right!"

" Stuck up prick!

" Immature Douche!"

Anthony parked and the two slammed the car doors and made their way into the building...clearly not happy...even though right now they were supposed to act it...even with their tempers flaring, they still had a job to do. And therefore had to at least act happy in front of the cameras.

Ian sighed as he was having the makeup applied...he didn't mean to be so absentminded sometimes...it was just that, he found it really hard to focus on something and whatever it was he wasn't focused on was put to the side. Or he'd get easily distracted...

It wasn't his fault Anthony was such a jerk.

Anthony sat there as makeup was being applied, he didn't mean to come off as overbearing,or stuck up...it was just that he wanted things to be done a certain way, did he get distracted too? yes...he did.

It wasn't his fault that Ian was such an idiot.

Both tried as best as they could to act happy and to be their usual goofy selves, but everyone else could tell that their hearts just weren't in it. They avoided each other's gazes, and seemed to deliver everything with an almost angry, or bitter tone.

Finally, they decided to continue tommorrow once they were feeling better.

The two silently got in the car, and drove home in silence...once they were home the rest of the night was spent in silence. Anthony looked back from his computer as Ian was making something to eat while he was busy editing. Ian looked up silently, as Anthony went back to editing.

He hadn't really meant that Anthony was a jerk...thinking back on it he'd be pissed off too if he were in Anthony's place. He shook his head, and sighed as he went over and sat next to him.

" Anthony, I'm sorry..." Said Ian sincerely, Anthony bit his lip and remained looking at the screen. " I mean...its not you're fault that...I'm a du-"

" No you're not." Said Anthony, before sighing and looking up at his best friend." I make mistakes too...and yeah its bad but...I shouldn't have called you an idiot."

The two smiled at each other in forgiveness.


	5. Meeting Melanie and Kalel

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them,**

**Hey guys, so this next suggestion comes from Moat Boat, in which Ian and Anthony meet their girlfriends, and yeah I hope you guys like it XD Also something to balance out Scary Smosh **

* * *

Melanie blinked a few times as she watched him pass by...Ian Hecox, part of the track team and arguably one of the funniest, sweetest guys she'd ever met. Her heart beat rapidly, as she heard him laughing to something Anthony said. She looked down at her feet...quickly hiding her face before he could see.

Melanie wasn't normally this shy but...she didn't know why, but something about Ian just made her melt, and get toungue tied.

" Oh my gosh, like he would totally ask you, freak." Came Brenda's cold voice, she scoffed and ignored the other girl. Ignoring their cackling laughter as she got her stuff, and hurriedly went to class. She hated being the new transfer student, and would much rather move back to New Jersey rather than be here in California.

Then again Ian was here...

She sighed and went into Chemistry class, walking past Ian and Anthony, who were talking about a video for this Smosh thing she did...she overheard them trying to come up with an idea. and bit her lip...well, she had always wanted an excuse to talk to him.

" Um...I...I couldn't help but overhear...but...wh-what about a Tr-Transformer's Rap thing, since you guys did one b-before?" She replied, mentally cursing herself.

Ian looked up at the girl, and he was abit...awestruck, it was just...her eyes were so brown, and she had this cute voice and...well, he liked her idea.

" I' Um.."

" Ian Hecox." The girl stopped and smiled softly at him.

" Melanie Moat."

Anthony smirked and stood up...Ian was so totally going to owe him this one.

" Y'know Mel, Ian has some free time later, I'm sure if you give him your cell he'd love to call you." Said Anthony, Ian immediately blushed as did Melanie. She and Ian looked into each other's eyes, with Ian clearing his throat...and nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

" So...um, Do you kind of wanna ? I mean if you want to...I mean you don't have to give me your cell, but..it- It would be nice Y'know?" He asked getting abit flustered.

" Sure, I'd like that." Said Mel, after exchanging numbers, She smiled and went back to her seat, Ian turned to Anthony who flashed him a thumbsup and a large smile. Making Ian chuckle, as he flashed a thumbs up back.

* * *

" You liked her."

" What?" Said Anthony, looking back at Ian, who was leaning against the wall with a small smirk on his face. He saw the way Anthony looked at the girl who'd come up to them...and that right there? was love. He chuckled as Anthony stammered, and shook his head.

" Anthony, you liked her." Said Ian, placing a hand on his best friend's shouder. Anthony sighed and nodded it was true...he'd fallen head over heels for Kalel, and they'd only talked for what a few seconds? But she was so beautiful, and well...he was just a shy awkward nerd.

" Yeah but lets face it Ian, I highly doubt I'll ever see her again." Said Anthony, Ian quirked an eyebrow upwards.

" Really? Because she's right over there." Said Ian, pointing to Kalel with Andrea and Blair, talking and laughing. Immediately his heart began to beat fast at the sight of her...Ian smiled and gave him a small nudge.

" Go ahead, I dare you to walk right up to her and say, hello I am your future husband." Said Ian, Anthony gave a small scoff...like a girl like her would ever marry him. Ian placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and gave a small encouraging smile.

" But seriously dude...go for it, I know you're really, really shy...but theres no shame in trying right? I mean...I think that you're an awesome guy...she's bound to say yes...all you have to do is just walk up, and get that courage that I know is in there and ask her." Said Ian. Anthony smiled at his best friend...he took a deep breath and sighed

His heart fluttering as he went over and...after saying hi to Andrea and Blair began talking to Kalel.

" So, you wanna get a drink?" He asked, the blond smiled and nodded her head.

" Sure." She replied, when she furrowed her brows and noticed a Pikachu sticker on his wristband.

" Is that a Pikachu sticker?" She asked curiously, Anthony looked and nodded. A huge smile lit up her face, making Anthony blush.

" Oh my gosh I love Pokemon!" She exclaimed, making him chuckle at her adorableness. She immediately stopped and looked down...mentally scolding herself for embarrasing herself, infront of Anthony from Smosh no less.

" I like Pokemon too." He replied seeing her sudden shyness...she looked into his eyes and smiled. Ian looked over and smiled at his best friend, as he and Kalel were enjoying whatever it was they were talking about. When a few minutes later he got a message from Anthony's phone, saying he was heading off with Kalel...and thanking him for what he'd done.

Another few minutes later he got another text.

' Thank you for making him come over and talk to me 3 - Kalel'


	6. Graduation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is Useful's suggestion, of Their High School Graduation...and yeah, I hope you guys like it XD**

* * *

Ian took a deep breath and sighed, the butterflies in his stomach fluttering like mad. This was it, the beginning of the rest of their lives, and the last day of high school. He looked around as he sat in his seqat, for Mel or Anthony. How he wished they were here, but sadly. Anthony was 'Padilla' and Melanie was 'Moat' So neither were there.

He took another deep breath as the valedictorian, their mormon friend Brian said the speech.

" And so, here we are going out into the world...with knowledge in our brains, and hope in our hearts that we will create a better tommorrow. Heres to us class of 2004, may we reach for the skies and live long, and prosper." Said Brian, Ian chuckled as the students all clapped and applauded. Even if a few didn't get that reference.

The band played as after all the speeches were made, each row stood up, and gave their shoutouts and speeches if they wanted to. Finally it was his turn, he sighed and walked up to the podium...recieving his diploma. He smiled and waved as his mother took pictures, and he heard Anthony and Mel cheer the loudest.

" Hey guys...y'know I didn't know most of you until middle school, some of you I might recognize from Elementary school, but...I want to thank my best friend in the world...Anthony Padilla, for being the one who actually forced me to pay attention. Who gave me rides, and was pretty much the best friend anyone could ever ask for...I want to thank Melanie Moat, my girlfriend...for supporting me, and encouraging me.

Both of you may not have been the most popular, but in my eyes you're the coolest people in school.

I want to thank, my mom for putting up with me hehe, and for giving me the push I needed at times. So, Class of 2004...we did it."

He smiled and sat back down, when Melanie went up, she sighed and smiled at Ian...blowing him a kiss before sitting back down herself. Finally, Anthony went up to the podium...he and Ian locked eyes for a moment and smiled at each other.


	7. Start of Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this was yet another prompt given by Useful and it is Smosh having a fight with another Youtuber, and I was going to make up my own Youtuber when I realized I had one readymade. You all remember Stephen yes? Ok, lets go.**

* * *

In the many years that Ian and Anthony had been Youtubers, they'd always tried to see the both sides of an argument. Never jumping into the fray, unless they were sure they had all the facts, or just dropped it altogether unless things got really out of control.

This was one of those times.

" Whats the matter, gonna cry to daddy?" Said Stephen, the thirteen year old...Emmi stood her ground and glared at him, her brown eyes becoming red, as she tried to hold back the tears. She glared up at "The Opinionator" one of the youngest Youtubers, and clearly a huge jerk.

" Hey kid, knock it off." Said Shay, immediately coming to Babytard's defense. Stephen clenched his hands tightly into fists, and glared up at Shay Carl, behind him Emmi smirked making Stephen's blood boil. It wasn't fair that the spoiled little- He stopped when he saw Ian and Anthony looking.

" Look, I don't think you're a bad kid but you shouldn't be picking on kids younger than you." Said Shay, the thirteen year old scoffed.

" Whatever you fat warthog."

" Hey!, sorry about that Shay." Said Ian, Shay shrugged and looked over at Anthony and Ian...he honestly had no idea why they were the ones apologizing, since it wasn't their kid to begin with.

" You didn't do anything wrog and shouldn't be apologizing...and, can I talk to you guys in private?" He asked, Leading the duo away leaving Babytard standing there infront of Stephen...she gulped as he had a strange glint in his eye.

" Look guys, I know that you're only being nice because he's a kid, and I think its great that you're taking someone "under your wing" so to speak...but theres something really, really wrong with him. He disrespects everyone, He thinks he's entitled to everything, he bullies the other kids, and it needs to stop. You also need to stop apologizing for everything he does." Said Shay, he knew he was probably sounding harsh...but it was true.

They looked back as Babytard came rushing over, crying and hugging Shay. Shay picked her up and hugged her, looking at Ian and Anthony who immediately went over to Stephen.

" What did you do or say to her?" Asked Ian.

" Nothing." He replied innocently as he looked up at Ian and Anthony...his idols, and the only true people who understood him. He smirked as Babytard clung to Shay and cried as he walked away...that would teach the brat a lesson.

" Look Stephen this has to stop ok, You can't just go around and be rude to everyone, ok These guys have been doing this as long as we have, and-"

" And maybe they should learn that I'm better than they are, and to just stay out of my way...and to keep their littlebrats away from me." He replied, looking up at Ian and Anthony. Anthony lifted his eyebrows, he couldn't believe how self centered, and..entitled this kid was.

" Ok Stephen here's the thing...you're not better than any of them, they've worked their butts off for years to get where they are today. And not to sound harsh, but you're just starting out and maybe if you'd actualy try to listen once in a while and not push them away, you might-"

" What can I learn from a bunch of old timers?" He asked.

Kalel looked back as Ian and Anthony were arguing with " The Opinionator" Honsetly, she'd tried to gove him the benefit of the doubt but...there was something about him she couldn't trust/and she didn't know why. She placed her hand on her stomach, as the baby kicked. When Ian and Anthony went over.

" You guys ok?" She asked.

" Yeah." Said Anthony taking her hand. They looked back at the thirteen year old before walking off.


	8. Creating the website

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so, this is a suggestion by the awesome Creekgrrl, and it is the naming of Smosh, I hope you guys like it..and yeah sorry for not updating alot of my stories in awhile. I'll try to do better I promise. XD**

**Their 13**

* * *

Ian was bored, terribly bored as he laid on his best friend's bed, waiting for Anthony to get done so that they could go and hang out already. Anthony was busy working on the computer his dad bought for him, a few months ago for his birthday. It seemed that lately, his best friend spent alot of time on it, sure he hung out but...he couldn't help but notice that Anthony seemed to be...tired all the time.

He lifted an eyebrow and turned to Anthony, upon hearing some slight snoring. He looked and saw Anthony asleep, on the desk...the thirteen year old went over and lightly shook Anthony, who immediately sat up.

" I'm up!" He exclaimed,

" Dude are you ok? You've been tired alot lately." Said Ian in concern.

" I'm ok, I stay up late alot now." Said Anthony, rubbing his weary eyes.

" How come" Asked Ian, sitting up.

" Well, I look at tons of stuff on here, and play games, and I even learned how to photoshop and edit stuff." Said Anthony enthuiastically, Ian nodded and payed attention as his friend told him as well as showed him what exactly he'd been doing.

" And I even got this cool part time job making websites for people." Said Anthony, Ian immediately looked at his friend oddly.

" Wait, what?" He replied.

" Yeah, if omeone needs to design a website or something, they email me and I make it for them, its super cool and easy to do...kind of fun too." Said Anthony with a small smile. " I make extra money on that too, so..yeah."

Ian lifted an eyebrow and went over, to the computer.

" You ever think of making your own website?" Asked Ian. Anthony furrowed his brow and looked at his best friend oddly, did he mean...

" Like a website for myself?" He asked.

" Yeah, you can put up tons of stuff there, and do whatever you want." Said Ian, Anthony paused for a second...that would be pretty cool. He smiled up at Ian, and together, the two created the site, discussing what to put in there, what it was going to be about and all sorts of things...finally the sight needed a name.

" What about Smosh?"

" What?" Said Anthony, Ian shrugged.

" I dunno, I heard some guys talking and instead of a mosh pit they said smosh pit...I thought it sounded pretty cool." Said Ian, Anthony paused for a second mulling it over in his mind before typing it in..

" Smosh...Ian and Anthony of Smosh, yeah, lets go with that." Said Anthony cheerfully as he and Ian smiled.

" Now for the logo, I'm thinking this." Said Anthony, drawing out his small plan for a Smosh logo, Ian nodded and smiled.

" Cool," Said Ian, and finally, after a couple hours or so...the site was done, they'd created their very own website.


	9. Discovering Ianthony

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smosh, nor anyone associated with them**

**Hey guys, so this is another suggestion by Creekgrrl and it is basically the guys discovering Ianthony for the first time, I hope you guys like it XD**

**Can be taken as Ianthony bromance or romance, however you wish**

* * *

" Dude, you will not believe what I found last night." Said Ian, setting his backpack down on the bed, and immediately getting on his friend's computer. Anthony set his backpack down, and sat down on the other chair, both hadn't really expected to get...well..as famous as they had. But after their Pokemon vdeo, and their ramdom other videos they'd done, they'd become internet superstars over night and...why was there a picture of him and Ian kissing?

" What is it?" Asked Anthony, with a small laugh.

" Picture of you and me kissing, and theres more." Said Ian, Anthony's eyes widened at all the pictures. " See, I was bored and looked up Smosh on google, and I found quite a few of these. And dude, their writing fanfics about us."

" Wait us as in...together?" Asked Anthony.

" Yup." Said Ian, pulling out a Mountain Dew and drinking it. Anthony lifted an eyebrow and looked at hisfriend.

" You're surprisingly calm about this."

" I know, its gross and...disturbing, but its not true...besides this artist person is surprisingly good, I mean they got my nose right and everything. " Said Ian, Anthony rolled his eyes affectionately, before looking through all of them. He chuckled, as Ian went around and made tiny little jokes about each of them.

Once they were done and decided to do their homework, Ian looked at Anthony and tilted his head to the left, before tilting it to the right.

" Yes Ian, contrary to popular belief, the face does not change no matter what angle you look at it." Said Anthony still concentrating on his homework.

" I know that its just...why would people pair me up with you?" Asked Ian bluntly.

Anthony immediately looked up at his best friend, he didn't feel like that towards Ian, but that was abit...rude...or maybe that was just him.

" I mean no offence, but we don't even have any unresolved sexual tension that most people have, and you're mre like a brother to me than anything." Said Ian, realizing how that came out.

Anthony paused for a second, trying to get into the mindset of a fangirl.

" Well, we are two hot, guys, who've known each other for a long time...even if I am the hotter one." he mumbled, laughing as Ian hit him with the stuffed pikachu. " Besides, lets face it Ian, even if that were to ever happen, its quite clear who would be on top."

He laughed as Ian hit him with another stuffed animal.

" Says who, the ship is Ianthony dumbass, the person whose name is infront is the top, so I'm on top." Said Ian, Anthony scoffed and chuckled at Ian's logic.

" Nu uh, in fanfics I'm the one on top." Said Anthony, Ian lifted an eyebrow making Anthony look down shyly.

" I looked." He replied, Ian immediately stood up, ready to go check when Anthony immediately tackled him, the two laughed and play wresteled before getting back to work.


End file.
